gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood
''Re: Vengeance Part 2 - Blue Blood ''is the second part of the Re: Vengeance series as the sequel of Silent Storm. It focuses on Claire's dealings against a woman who's the leader of an Empire known as Rosanova. The game is Rated T for Teen and PEGI 12. Is multiplatform for the current generation of consoles. Story It follows the same formula as the other game, however, this time, adds a "Rage Bar", defeating many enemies as possible during the story would trigger a mysterious aura in the selected character. (Yellow for Claire, Cyan for Keith, Magenta for Aiden and White for Eirian), and upgrading their respective power: Offense, Speed, Power, Defense. After the death of Savio Edwards in Silent Storm, in Misery City. A mysterious noblewoman becomes the sponsor of the new version of the tournament, "Judgment of Armageddon". This time the tournament is held in a legal manner with fighters from around the world compete. As the story progresses, the mysterious opponent starts beating the participants of the previous history, to search for the girl in charge who defeated Savio. On the other hand, a boy who was sent by undercover as Idol is much like a fighter, sent by the Government to arrest both the Noble as Claire and her friends. Set in April 1995. Characters From Silent Storm *Claire Edwards: She's now a tyrannical girl who wants to fight Madame van Santen. 1975.03.13 - 20 years old. *Keith Laurent: A dark and mysterious man who's Claire's butler and ally. 1???,06.16 - Looks 28 years old. *Aiden Spencer: A girl whose family is known for joining larger companies. 1975.12.19 - 19 years old. *Mireya Bagliore: Current Martin Empire's head maid and former crossdresser agent. 1973.08.22 - 21 years old. *Doménico Lombardi: Former bouncer, now van Santen's agent. 1965.09.25 - 29 years old. Newcomers *Eirian Gallagher: A young Idol who is commanded by the government to fight both the organizer of the tournament as fight Claire. 1977.04.30 - 17 years old. *Ariel Bricio: Interpol agent who seeks for van Santen for criminal acts. 1954.10.27 - 40 years old. *Pablo García: A man who wants to seek a fight against Claire. 1962.01.31 - 33 years old. *Dave Salosny: A veteran of war, he's the President of Misery City. 1943.02.28 - 55 years old. *Velian Kowalewski: Head of the Special Forces of Rosanova and right hand of Von Santen. 1968.07.09 - 26 years old. *Nathalie van Santen (Formerly Nathalie Santiago): A female Hidalgo and the Countess of the Rosanova Empire, she organizes the tournament. 1972.04.23 - 23 years old. [Final boss Trivia *This is one of the two games that are part of the reboot in Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata. Category:Action Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:Action Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One Games Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:Games Category:Video Games